pregnantchallengefandomcom-20200216-history
KPopp Pregnant Challenge Wiki
Sims3pregnantchallenge.png|Pregnant Challenge Wiki|linktext=Welcome to the KPopp Pregnant Challenge Wiki! Family KPopp.png|Meet the KPopp family!|link=Meet the KPopps|linktext=Probably the most interesting Sim family ever. COMBINED TREE.png|The KPopp family tree|link=KPopp family tree|linktext=The family tree, where you can find all of the KPopps. Kelly kissing booth ep 6.png|Kelly KPopp|link=Kelly KPopp|linktext=Meet Kelly, the sluttiest Sim ever! Welcome to ! The wiki about KPopp's Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge on YouTube. No idea what this wiki's about? Well, the YouTube gamer KPopp has taken on is the Pregnant Challenge, where you create a Sim in The Sims 3 and try to have babies with everyone in town. Her Sim Kelly KPopp has had twenty children and now she's trying to make each of them have kids too, it's all in good fun. Visit KPopp's YouTube channel to catch up on the series, or go to our list of episodes to find out more about each episode. There's also a KPopp Hunger Games Wiki, check it out! It's still needs more editors. Anyone can help edit, as long as you aren't posting anything rude or offensive. Please sign up before editing! Featured article What did we choose as the featured article of the week? DRUMROLL... dadadada, Oh no It's the Red Bitch, Vallari Chandra! Why not go check out the article? Maybe you've got something to add to it! Fun stuff Our name ideas page is for you to get creative with suggestions for names for the new KPopp babies, there's no guarantee they will be used but it is still fun. Just a warning - most of them are quite dirty, so if you get offended easily you might not like it! Have you started a Pregnant Challenge of your own? Talk about it here in fan-made Pregnant Challenges! If you've got a moment, why not look at Ciakyle's game where you can find your Pregnant Challenge name. Also check out Scrufflestrillion's game where you can find out which KPopp are you like the most! Editing the wiki If you mess something up, it can be undone, so don't be put off! We like new contributors! Want to edit but don't know where to start? Check out this tutorial for creating a page about a Sim. Some things you should keep in mind before you edit: *Don't forget that it is KPopp, not Kpopp, so be careful when adding links. *Use KPopp '''instead of '''Kelly. *Use "first" instead of "1st," etc. *Use the Sim template when you make a page for a Sim. *Use the episode template for when updating or creating the episode pages. *Dead Sims should be described using "was," not "is." *Ghosts are a type of life state, "deceased" is not an age. Happy editing! External links *KPopp on YouTube *KPopp on Twitter *KPopp on Facebook *KPopp livestream on Twitch More wikis *KPopp Hunger Games Wiki *LifeSimmer Wiki *The Sims Wiki Background art credit Background art designed and drawn by Elise Le Blanc: http://satha.deviantart.com/art/KPopp-362221380. Latest activity Current episode The latest episode of Pregnant Challenge is Episode 51! Current KPopp household Sims who are currently in the active family: *VaggySunshine KPopp *Cinderblock KPopp *Butt Knocker KPopp *Diabeetus KPopp *TittySprinkle KPopp *Pussy Popper KPopp *The Clap KPopp (unicorn) Things to do on the wiki Pages that need work: *Category:Article stubs Pages that need to be created: *none Other things: *Make the logo transparent. *Categorize all the photos, or delete unneeded ones. *Improve the Sim Name Generator or make it a site widget. *Add brief summaries to each episode. *Update all episode pages to include episode template Notable recent changes *Sim template and episode template re-designed. Category:Browse